The Uncanny, Wait That's X-Men, Never Mind It's Deadpool
by Deadpool2431
Summary: In this magical tale we will be following our hero, Deadpool, though the adventure of a life time! You may even see iconic characters! No spoilers though! And if you come across this and don't give it a try Deadpool will find you! He always does.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to, well you know the title, I'm pretty hyped about this story and I think It will be a good one. I don't want to spend much time on the A/N so I hope you give this story a chance. Lastly** _italic_ **words are the the first voice in his head and** underlined **words are the second voice in his head. Enjoy!**

Deadpool was sleeping on his stain infested couch, cheese puffs scattered on the floor. You can hear the loud rhythm of his snore. Deadpool's mask was half on. Dogpool vacuumed the ground of cheese puffs. He searched around for more and stopped when he saw a bit on Deadpool. He hopped on top of him ate the 5 on his belly. He then walked up the body to the face. He saw cheese puff residue around his mouth. He started licking the corners of his mouth.

"Your very kind Taco Princess," Deadpool sleepily said, "I may have to pay you extra."

Deadpool slowly opened his eyes to find the dog digging inside his mouth with his tongue.

"What the fuck"

Deadpool jumped off the couch and started spitting every were.

"You bastard!"

I didn't sign up for this!

 _We had a choice?!_

No.

He ran to his apartment bathroom and turn the faucet on. The water had a faint brown color. He rinsed his mouth off.

"Now why the hell would you do that" Deadpool complained

 _Why do we even have this mutt!_

Because he didn't want to go back to his dimension.

The dog was on his back laughing like a Hinayana kicking his legs in the air.

"Oh, your going to regret that" Deadpool threatened as he put his mask fully on.

 _Yes punishment!_

 ** _Later that morning_**

Deadpool sat down and turned the TV on. He looked on his recordings. He recorded The Phantom Menace (because only a crazy man would record that) and he put it on. His dog was bumping into walls, he had a piece of duct tape on his eyes. He finally found his way to the couch after 30 minutes of bumping into walls. At first he tried to jump on the couch and missed, but the next time he got it. The dog wined beside him.

"I told you you'd pay," Deadpool said as the dog's wines grew louder. Deadpool didn't budge.

The dog walked on Deadpool's leg and bit the dagger in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it against Deadpool's throat.

"Ok ok," Deadpool responded as he reached for a corner of the tape.

I didn't know dogs could do that!

 _I wish I was a dog!_

Deadpool yanked it off hard taking some hair off. The dog wined and slit Deadpool's throat.

We kinda deserved that

"Ahh, son of a bitch," Deadpool yelled as he grabbed his throat seeing the blood ooze between his fingers. The dog laughed the same way he did before.

"Come her you pussy" Deadpool yelled as he chased the dog around the couch.

Randomly a sentinel tore the wall, were the TV stood, off.

"What the hell," Deadpool complained

 _What is the writer doing!_

I think he is trying to bring in some real action and not a dog being disobedient.

 _I lost you after think_

Oh, never mind

"KILL DEADPOOL, KILL DEADPOOL," the sentinel repeated.

"How did this giant robot even tip-toe is way over here!" Deadpool yelled

"KILL DEADPOOL, KILL DEADPOOL!"

"Ok, but be careful what you wish for," Deadpool responded

He sprint jumped on top off him with his dog following.

 _This robot is so going to die!_

Once on top Deadpool crawled to the sentinel's back. The dog went for the face. Deadpool started digging into the back with a crowbar. (Note that there is the "magical satchel" with Deadpool.) The dog bit the sentinel's eye ball/scanner hard. The sentinel grabbed the dog and and started pulling him off, but the dog wouldn't let go. The sentinel pulled so far the dog started to rip in half when the eye ball came off. The dog spit the eyeball on the sentinel. The sentinel got frustrated and threw the dog into the apartment leaving a imprint in the wall. The dog winced and flopped to the floor. Deadpool set a bunch of C4s in the robot. He wedged a hole out from the front of the robot and stuck his head through.

"Here's Johnny!"

Deadpool jumped out of the sentinel and ducked in an alley. The sentinel exploded into pieces.

 _Sweet!_

"Definitely," Deadpool responded to the voice.

Deadpool walked out into the open next to a big arm. He looked for his dog and saw him inside the apartment. The dog stood at the edge looking down from 5 stories. The dog hesitated but jumped off the building. He landed on his belly with a splat. The dog snapped up and sprinted towards Deadpool. An intestine was dragging on the ground.

"Oh who's my little devil," Deadpool babied. The dog laid down by Deadpool's feet and turned over. He put back the dog's intestine.

Three more sentinels flew into the sky above Deadpool.

"Great even more of them"

Why exactly are they targeting us?

 _We get on everyone's bad side_

There was a loud bang and the sentinel on the left's left boot exploded, making into ram into the other sentinels causing all three to explode. Deadpool turned around to find Domino holding a sniper rifle.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for reading it.**


End file.
